MILF
by knwho
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy is sent to the Headmistress' Office for defending his mother's honor, after someone called her a certain word he has to face judge and jury in McGonagall and his parents. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, T.


**MILF  
A/N: This came to me from a friend's challenge, she (yes, she) insisted I use Next-Gen characters, a happy and married Draco/Hermione, and the word "MILF". And voilà. Anyway enjoy this, my very first ever challenge ****fic. - K.**

* * *

For all his life, Scorpius Malfoy knew he had the best family in the world. His father was Draco Malfoy, world-renown businessman, war hero and Quidditch World Cup champion; his mother was Hermione Malfoy neé Granger, widely-dubbed, "The Brightest Witch of Her Generation", war heroine, current Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His younger twin sisters Lyra and Cassiopeia (Cassie) were according to his father, miniature versions of his mother in intelligence and overall looks with his father's cunning. While he of course, was his father's mini-me, both in looks, intelligence and cunning but with his mother's sense of compassion.

So, with such a picture perfect family around him he grew up to be very well-rounded. In addition, Scorpius took after his father in doing anything to protect his family, its name and everything it has done to change since the War. Not a day goes by that his parents don't remind him and his sisters about the importance of the War, and the obstacles his parents fought to overcome to be together during the War and after. Therefore the sense of protecting his family was priority 1B (Quidditch was 1A) for Scorpius.

He truly loved his family, and was incredibly close to both parents, but his mother just slightly more so because of what she meant to his father and the family as a whole. And both, Draco and Hermione knew this. And they also knew that with his father's Slytherin mind, he often would resort to underhanded or sneaky acts of revenge.

So imagine their surprise when Hermione was summoned to the Headmistress' Office and Draco had to Floo-In from Malfoy Industries just before dinner on the first full day of class; a day after Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, much to Draco's pleasure and Hermione chagrin, she had hoped Scorpius would follow her into Gryffindor, now her hopes rested on the twins.

**(***)**

When Hermione arrived at Headmistress McGonagall's office, Scorpius was already inside the office, but Draco had yet to arrive.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what did you do?" Hermione scolded, momentarily sounding very much like Molly Weasley.

"Nothing," Scorpius denied lamely. Hermione stared at him.

"It's the first day of school for goodness sake!" Hermione continued to berate her son.

Before Scorpius could reply, the Floo in McGonagall's office roared, and out stepped Draco. After greeting the Headmistress, he turned to his son.

"What did you do, boy?" Draco said glaring, sounding a bit like his own father, Lucius.

"Nothing," Scorpius repeated.

Both parents took seats next to their troublesome offspring.

"I'm so sorry Minerva, whatever Scorpius did I think his punishment will be well-warranted," Hermione apologized, and then glared down at her son, seemingly to tell him not to argue.

"I, too apologize for Scorpius' behavior, Professor. Can you tell us what he did?" Draco inquired.

Professor McGonagall who had been watching (as were the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape) the exchange between mother and son and father and son, still couldn't believe this was the same pair who were at each other's throats up until Fifth Year when they were at each other's throats for an entirely different reason. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle, while Snape simply sneered.

"First, I would like to thank both of you for coming, normally I would not involve the parents unless the incident was very severe and seeing how it happened on the first day of class I would very much like to nip this in the bud, as it were," McGonagall welcomed, "Now Scorpius was caught for using both physical and magical attacks on a student. Those are normally grounds for expulsion however seeing that it is the first day of school and that Scorpius is a First Year it'll most likely be a suspension, but if Scorpius can properly explain the circumstance it may be lowered to detention with Finch until Christmas holiday," McGonagall explained.

"Well?" Hermione asked her son, after hearing the consequences.

"I have nothing to say, I accept my suspension, Headmistess," Scorpius stood, when Draco pushed him back down again.

"Not so fast, and definitely not that easy," Draco warned.

"What happened Scorpius?" Hermione prodded gently.

"Aww Mum," Scorpius groaned, he was powerless when Hermione used that tone with him.

"Tell us," Hermione continued.

"Remember my Transfiguration class with the Gryffindors?" Scorpius directed the question to Hermione.

She nodded.

"Well, you thought all was fine during class, although you didn't hear the pair whispering in front of me. A pair of tactless Gryffindors, anyway, I caught snippets of their conversation, and it was about you, Mum."

The three adults were shocked, "Continue Scorpius, if this is regarding a Hogwarts professor, those boys should be in here as well," McGonagall said.

"Well the gist of it was, they wanted to do mean and nasty things to you because of what you are."

At this Draco saw red, if those boys were planning on harming his wife because of blood-status they'd have much more than his son to deal with. "What did they say exactly, did they think your mother was somehow less qualified because she is a Muggleborn? Did they call her a…," Draco couldn't even say the word anymore, it felt like acid on his tongue every time he heard it, a word he hadn't used in more than 19 years.

"No Father, they didn't call her that, they called her something worst, an apparent Muggle term," Scorpius tried to placate his father.

"What was it?" Draco wanted to know.

"I'd rather not say, but I accept any punishment you decide, Headmistress."

McGonagall sighed, Scorpius was as stubborn as both his parents so she probably wouldn't get more from him. "Well Scorpius, because your actions were in defense of a Hogwarts professor and your mother, while I don't condone such behavior, I will say that your reasoning was just. Therefore you are to serve two months detention cleaning the various creature cages with Hagrid."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Scorpius knew he dodged a major one by escaping detention with Finch.

"You are excused. However could you please send up the boys involved on your way back, please I'd like a chat with them about proper respect for Hogwarts professors and little something more," McGonagall's lips twitched as she was mentally deciding adequate punishment.

**(***)**

Scorpius got up, as did his parents who bid the Headmistress good-bye, before leaving McGonagall's office with their son.

Once outside, Draco placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder to stop him from running, now wanting the whole story.

"All right Scorpius, you put on a show for the judge now what do you have to say to the jury?" Draco asked, silently proud of himself of knowing such Muggle idioms.

"Well," Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go ahead sweetie," Hermione prodded also wanting to know the whole story.

"Well the boys were talking about you like I said, Mum, and it is true they said they wanted to do mean and nasty things to you, because of what you are, but it's not in the way you think."

"Oh?" Both parents parroted one another.

"See, several boys from both Slytherin and Gryffindor house have been talking about you since the Sorting, I quickly put a stop to it in Slytherin House, but not in Gryffindor because I'm not there to enforce my threats."

Draco internally smiled at his son, already his son was pushing his weight around in Slytherin, it seems this generation, the Slytherin Prince is going to be another Malfoy.

"See, the boys in question think you're hot, Mum," Scorpius said the last part a bit quieter than the rest and glanced to look at his shoes.

"They what?" Hermione said turning crimson.

"They think you're hot, they were discussing what they would do if they could have you for a night or even an hour, you know, sexually. I thought that's just disgusting because you're my Mum, I know you are beautiful because Father always says so, but to think of you in that way," Scorpius shuddered.

Hermione bent down and ruffled her son's impeccable hair, "Scorpius it is perfectly natural for others, even boys your age to see me as a woman and while it is a bit off, it is still flattering and it is perfectly natural for them to fantasize, so long as it stays a fantasy. But thank you for defending my honor." Hermione smiled when she told her son the last part.

"Now Scorpius what exactly did they refer to your mother? Draco asked, glancing over to Hermione who had returned to his side and was starting to turn red again. He grinned.

"They called her a MILF."

At this, Draco became confused, but Hermione turned deep crimson.

"Scorpius, I think we're done here why don't you run off to dinner?" Hermione suggested.

Sensing something awkward pending Scorpius quickly excused himself.

**(***)**

With their son gone, Draco looked over to Hermione who was as red a tomato.

"Granger, what in Merlin's name is a MILF?" Draco asked using Hermione's maiden name only he was annoyed.

"It's an acronym used in the Muggle Adult Industry, it is used to describe a good-looking mature woman, someone over the age of 35 or who already has children; someone the user of the term would like to have sexual intercourse with. It is short for Mother I'd Like to Fuck, hence MILF, with an 's' it refers to more than one such woman." Hermione finished her embarrassing explanation, by turning away from her husband.

"How do you know all that?" He questioned.

"Umm," was Hermione's response before, it was interrupted by Draco's lips on hers.

When they parted slightly, Draco said huskily, "You truly are a MILF, Hermione, with your sexy slender body, ample cleavage even through that Hogwarts robe and curves in all the right places, but only I know about those, underneath these bellowing robes. And just so we're clear MILF, you're my MILF and only mine."

Hermione moaned at his possessive words, "Only yours Draco," she whispered before her husband captured her lips once more, this time in a much more searing kiss against the nearest wall, harking back to their school days when Draco would push her up against a wall her arms held over her head and a wandering hand hiking up her skirt, robe in this case, and snog her silly.


End file.
